The Slytherin Weasley
by Ravens-and-Nargles
Summary: My name was Lucy Weasley. Daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley and sister of Molly II. And let me tell you, it was NOT easy. I was the first Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin in a century.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest story, called The Slytherin Weasley; it's about Lucy Weasley and please read, review and tell me what you think. Lucy was so much fun to write and I really enjoyed writing this. If you could also check out my other stories,**_** Lily, Scorpius, Summer holidays and Fun**_** and **_**Another Weasley, **_**that would mean the world to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize**

My name was Lucy Weasley. Daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley and sister of Molly II. And let me tell you, it was NOT easy. My sister Molly was four years older than me, a Gryffindor, the second in her class, after Rose. She was my parents pride and joy. With her short, red hair and hazel eyes, she was a typical Weasley. Then there was me. I had long, black hair like my mum and brown eyes. Today was my first day of Hogwarts. We were about to leave for the station. I was a mixture of excitement and nerves. I was scared of leaving home, of what it would be like, but I knew it was time for me to break free and find myself. Ooh, that was pretty deep. Way to ruin the moment, Luce.

Anyway, now were leaving for the station. My nerves took over. When we got to the station, we easily found the rest of my family. Well, it's not too hard. Just find the cluster of red heads.

After hugs and kisses goodbye, I was finally on the train. After searching for a compartment, I finally found an empty one. After much trial and error, I finally managed to get my trunk up. Thanks for all the help, cousins. Not a minute after I had flopped into a seat, the compartment door opened. A girl with blonde, shoulder length waves and pale green eyes asked. She was pale and timid looking, as well as thin and bony.

"Hi, um, can I sit here?" The girl asked hesitantly.

"Oh, um, sure." I said. Smooth, Lucy, real smooth.

"I'm Lucy Weasley." I said.

"Brooke Mina." She replied, looking relieved. Probably because I had taken the first step and introduced myself first so she didn't have too.

"You're a first year too, right? So what house do you want to go into?" I asked.

"I think Slytherin or Ravenclaw." She said, and then looked scared. Most likely because I was a Weasley, who were mostly Gryffindor's. I mean a few of my cousins had gone to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but never Slytherin.

"I want to go anywhere but Gryffindor. I don't really think it's for me." I said. She looked immensely relieved.

Have you ever met someone and you just click and it's like you've known each other for years, even though it's just minutes? That's what it was like with me and Brooke. I hope she thought the same thing as me. It'll be awkward if she didn't.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"I have a little sister, Brittany. She's five."

"Aw. You're lucky. I've always wanted a little sister. I have an older sister, Molly." We chatted for hours, never running out of things to say. We laughed, we awwww-ed, we cried – Well okay, we didn't cry. I just wanted to sound dramatic. Brooke was a half-blood, so she knew about everything, which was a relief because I am not good at explaining things.

The sound of the compartment door interrupted my story about when Molly first went to Hogwarts and - Oh, speak of the devil and she shall appear.

My sister and Rose were at the door.

"Oh, you made a friend, that's nice. Just thought I'll let you know we're almost there, so you should change into your robes." With that she slammed the door close and left.

"THAT'S you sister?" Brooke asked, shocked at her bluntness.

"Yup, and she's a right pain in the arse sometimes." I said cheerfully.

Sure enough, we were almost there. Pulling up at the station, we were told to leave our bags and animals there. I cast a last look at my owl, a beautiful tawny girl with big brown eyes. I called her Aphrodite or Aphy for short. I'm not good at nicknames, okay? Don't judge me. Brooke had a white owl called Athena. Ha, we both named our owls after goddesses. Maybe we're secret twins? Ha, scandal. Okay, getting off topic, and me and Brooke are NOT long lost twins. Just in case anyone can't tell sarcasm.

"First years! Over 'ear!" A booming voice said. Brooke dragged me over to a large man, or small giant. I had heard about him. He was Hagrid, the gamekeeper and care of magical creature's professor. When Molly said he was scary, she wasn't kidding.

Brooke and I quickly claimed a boat along with another two girls.

"These look really unstable." I commented. One of the girls, who had long blonde hair, ice blue eyes and a squashed nose, making her look a bit like a pug. She turned and glared at me. Ooohh, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning.

The boats began to move by magic, and we got our first glimpse of a castle. It was breathtaking, with big towers and – EW! Hold up! There's mould growing near the bricks! Isn't that unhygienic? Apparently, I was the only person who thought like that, because after I voiced that thought, Blondie turned with another of her glares.

"It's a part of the charm of it all. It's like, Vintage." She said, as if it was obvious. Someone please tell me how _mould_ is vintage.

After we got off the boats, another professor was waiting for us. It was Professor Longbottom; an old family friend.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Longbottom and I am deputy headmaster, Head of Gryffindor and herbology professor. I shall bring you to the great hall, where you will wait to be sorted." He said.

Everyone's eyes were on us as we entered the room. I looked around in awe. There was floating candles, and the ceiling reflected the night sky. There was five long tables, one for each house and one up the front for the staff. And, also a plus, no mould.

There was a hat sitting on a stool. It opened its mouth and began to sing. It should really invest in singing lessons, because let me tell you, he was no Beyoncé.

"Arit, Mike!" Professor Longbottom called.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

After a lot of students, I finally heard "Mina, Brooke!" Oh look, someone I actually care about. No, I'm kidding that's mean. Of course I care about everyone else's sorting.

"SLYTERHIN!" I cheered loudly for my friend, although I could feel questioning glances at me. A Weasley cheering for a Slytherin? Never!

"Lynch, Sophia!" Oh look, it's Blondie.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Yay. Ha, sucks to be you, Molly. Your stuck with her. Although they would probably get along…

"Weasley, Lucy!" Oh yay, it's me. Walking up to the stool, I put the hat on my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I stayed up till 2am finishing this and also learned it's really hard to type in the dark. Thank you for reading, reviewing, etc. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or anything you recognize.**

"Another Weasley, hm?" A voice said inside my head. I jumped. Whoa, that's creepy.

"I see you do not belong in Gryffindor with the rest of your family." The hat said. I felt extremely satisfied. Molly wouldn't be happy with that.

"I don't see you in Hufflepuff though, maybe in Ravenclaw? Although I do see you have made a friend in Slytherin, and you could go far there….hmmm… Very sly, you know what you want. Yes, I definitely see you there…I guess it better be SLYTHERIN!" He shouted the last part. And did he seriously have to shout in my ear? He must have really strong lungs for a hat. No one clapped as I made my way to the green and silver coloured table, just stared at me in shock. Well that's rude. I saw Brooke, who looked like she was about to clap, but when no one else did, looked around in confusion.

Then, I heard one person start clapping. My head snapped up to find the source. It was Lily Potter, my cousin. Aw, I love her sometimes. Well, all the time really. Brooke quickly joined in the clapping and slow, scattered applause filled the hall. Late reaction much?

"That was so awkward." I whispered to Brooke as I sat down.

"I know right." She whispered back.

Now, it was time to eat. Plates of food filled the tables, and I stared at it in wonder before grabbing some. 'Cuz ya know. I like food, and you gotta appreciate it.

I looked around to see who else was in my house. I really should have payed more attention to the sorting instead of daydreaming…YOU MAY SAYYYYYYYY I'M A DREAMER, BUT I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE-

Yeah, okay, I'll shut up now.

There was another two girls, and five boys. Whose names I should really learn.

I looked across at the Gryffindor table. I think they've gone into shock. This reminds me of Sirius Black. Uncle Harry told me about him. His family was in Slytherin for centuries, but he went to Gryffindor. Caused a really big mess and – OH MY GOD IT'S DESSERT. There was trifles and jelly and tarts and ice cream and pudding. Quickly grabbing some, I decided to be social and turned to talk to the other first years.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Weasley." I said.

"I heard," The boy grinned back. He had dark brown hair and tanned skin. He was not very muscular, instead slim and tall. "I'm Jake, Jake Zabini."  
"Pleasure." Ooohh, I sound like a stuck up snob.

"I'm Katie Tan and this is Christina Harlow." Katie was Asian, with dark hair and pretty brown eyes - AND I SAID HEY THERE PRETTY BROWN EYES WHAT YOU DOING LATER- I'm sorry, I'll stop now, I promise. Christina was a plump girl with blonde hair and wide blue eyes. The other three boys were called Tyler Selwyn Henry Skyes and Ryan Beech. Tyler was looking at me coldly; Henry was throwing food up and trying to catch it with his mouth and Ryan eating his food quietly, an anxious expression on his face.  
The food disappeared as the Headmistress called for attention.

"I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds," she said, looking in the direction of James and Fred, who smiled back sheepishly. Well, duh, they don't call it the forbidden forest for nothing. After more notices we got dismissed. We made our way to the dungeons, which were dark and cold. They also stunk. I presumed that was because of the potion ingredients stored here. But seriously, could we get some febreze or something?!

We stopped at a blank stretch of wall.

"Salazar." The prefect said, loud enough for everyone to hear. The wall moved, giving us way to the common room.

It was beautiful. It was lit by silver chandeliers and a big fireplace. There was dark green couches, with silver throws and pillows, as well as a few desks in a corner. The windows displayed the lake outside, and you could see merpeople swim past. Some stopped and waved.

A prefect, Gemma Farley, was talking to us, telling us about the house. She told us about the myths about us all being death eaters, how merlin was in Slytherin, and other information.

We went up to our dorm. There were four beds, each an ancient four poster bed with green silk hangings, the bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. A chest of draws was given to each of us, as well as a bedside table and cupboard. There was a fireplace in the centre of the room, four arm chairs surrounding it. The walls were decorated with pictures of famous medieval Slytherins, and silver lanterns hung from the ceiling.

I grabbed the end bed, Brooke next to me. I began to go through my trunk for my pyjamas. Why did I put them at the bottom?

Once I finally found them, I crawled into my bed. It did not take long to fall asleep.

The next day I woke up early, which is odd, as I normally sleep in. I'm not a morning person. Waking up Brooke and the other girls, I ran to the shower before anyone else could. This wasn't planned very well. Four girls, one bathroom? Nope. Not gonna work.

After we put on our uniform and robes, we went to find our way to the Great Hall.

"At least we made it of the dungeons." I said. By the way, what kind of school even has dungeons? Like, I know it's a castle and all, but it's the 21st century. You think they'd of gotten rid of them or closed them off.

"I think we went right here." Brooke said. So we went right, and thank merlin Brooke was right. We finally made it there was collapsed into our seats. Grabbing a glass of apple juice and a hash brown, I began to eat when Molly made her way over.

"Hi, Lucy." She said in a super sweet tone.

"Hi," I said through my mouthful of food. She looked at me in disgust.

"It's obviously a mistake that you're here. I mean what kind of Weasley is in Slytherin?" She gave a high laugh, obviously thinking that it was funny. "We can go see Professor McGonagall and get you changed." She said.

"Actually, I like being in Slytherin." I said. She stood there opened mouthed, until professor Slughorn, the old, fat balding head of house came over and told her to go back to her own table. Ha, serves her right. Professor Slughorn gave out our timetables and a map. Thank god, I was hoping we would get a map.

"We have charms first period with the Ravenclaws. Then Transfiguration." Brooke said. We quickly finished our food so we could find the class.

We left for class half an hour early, and we only got there just in time. Our teacher was professor Flitwick, a small, old man. Today we were learning the levitating charm.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I tried. My feather twitched, but didn't float. Professor Flitwick came over.

"Make sure you pronounce it right; you have to make the _gar_ nice and long." He said.

"Win_gar_dium Levi_o_sa." I said, and with a swish and flick, my feather floated. My eyes widened. My first real magic.

"5 points to Slytherin, Miss Weasley." He said. Of course, half the Ravenclaws had already done it and so had Katie, but ya know, don't rain on my parade. Class finished after that, and we got half a foot on the spell. Now for transfiguration with the Gryffindors.


End file.
